Asphalt is used for constructing a large percentage of the paved roadways, parking lots and residential driveways in the United States. Asphalt generally comprises a combination of aggregates (crushed stone and sand), filler (cement, hydrated lime or stone dust) and a bituminous binder (called asphalt cement or asphalt binder). When used in construction, asphalt has a number of advantages including smoothness when applied, ease of construction and durability. While asphalt construction has a number of advantages, asphalt can begin to break down due to oxidation, exposure to ultraviolet rays and exposure to oil and gas spills. As such, asphalt maintenance is important and especially so for residential homeowners that can incur significant expense due to damaged asphalt driveways.
The most common form of asphalt maintenance is the application of an asphalt sealant or sealcoat applied in a thin layer directly on the asphalt surface. Application of sealcoat provides a number of benefits including protecting the asphalt from exposure to oxygen and water, preventing ultraviolet rays from penetrating the asphalt, resisting damage caused by oil or gas spills, smoothing the asphalt surface and restoring the original look and color of the asphalt.
Depending upon environmental conditions (sun exposure, temperature variation, amount of moisture) and traffic on the sealcoat, asphalt driveways may require the application of sealcoat every 1 to 3 years. Sealcoat generally comprises a mixture of emulsified asphalt, water, mineral fillers and various other mixtures. Sealcoat can be applied using a squeegee, stiff broom or mechanical sprayers/applicators. Representative sprayers/applicators include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,533,336; 3,703,856; 3,841,779; 3,940,213; 3,989,403; 4,026,658; 4,302,128; 4,315,700; 4,575,279; 4,688,964; 4,831,958; 5,362,178; 5,735,952; 5,549,457; 6,102,615; and 6,290,428, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Many homeowners apply sealcoat to their asphalt driveways themselves. While the sealcoating process can be successfully accomplished by homeowners, the process is generally messy and can destroy the brushes and components used in the sealcoating process. As such, it would be advantageous for residential homeowners to have an apparatus allowing for quick and efficient application of sealcoat while allowing for easy cleaning and maintenance of the apparatus.